Harry Potter, Friendship is Magic Year One
by What Is Hidden Stays Hidden
Summary: A curse has been cast that has turned the first-year Hogwarts students into ponies who must uncover the magic of friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Turning eleven years old isn't that bad. I mean, it isn't your "sweet sixteen" or your "I'm a legal adult age." To you, turning eleven meant that you turned another year older in the double-digit range. That and it meant one more important thing: in one more day, you would be off to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

However, you had received several letters in the mail warning you of the many dangers that await you. This so-called "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" character has returned…along with his new evil sidekick, Nightmare Moon (also known as Luna.) You are not so sure as to why the first guy is referred to as "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." After all, he must have a name, right? In addition, if Nightmare Moon gained any more power, she would enclose the world in eternal darkness. That would be scary. Gee, the magical world seems like a big scary place.

One more important detail: the well-famed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named put a powerful curse over all of the new incoming students, turning them into my little ponies. It was the most interesting magic that you have ever heard of. Actually, it was the only magic that you heard of so far, besides the power of friendship, because friendship is magic. Your muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin had jeered at your pony appearance and then pretended that nothing had happened afterwards. Muggles don't know much about magic and they acted very oblivious to it, especially your cousin, Dudley. Maybe that was why he was such a jerk to you all of the time: because he did not understand the magic of friendship. It all makes sense now! Your job was to learn as much magic as you could.

You walk downstairs and your Uncle Vernon tried to hide a snicker at your looks as he hid his face behind the newspaper that he was reading. How rude. You decide to not say anything.

A few days ago, a mystical giant named Hagrid had come and told your relatives that you would be attending school at Hogwarts. He is supposed to come and get you tomorrow so that you can leave to school. At first, your family forbid you to go, and are now anxious and nervous about the whole situation. In a way, there was no way in which you could be stopped when you have powerful magical beings on your side.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the stable?" asked Dudley as you laughed at your appearance.

"Why do you have to make fun of me, cousin?" you asked as you plucked an apple from the fruit basket.

Dudley sat on a stool, dumbfounded and eating a Twinkie. "So, since you're a pony, where is your cutie mark?"

"According to what I have learned," you began. "Ponies do not get their cutie marks until they learn their special talent."

Dudley laughed. "That is ridiculous. You must not be good at anything!"

"I will find out who I am someday. Just you wait and see!"

Dudley stopped laughing.

You are so glad that you will be leaving here in less than twenty-four hours. Your belongings were packed in your trunk upstairs.

The next morning, Hagrid took you to Diagon Alley to purchase the remainder of your school supplies. Within an hour, you purchased a wand, your books, a cauldron, and other miscellaneous supplies. Afterwards, Hagrid presented you with a snowy owl named "Hedwig."

Today was the indeed the best day of your life. Everything was going along perfectly. At this time, you had to aboard the train at platform nine and three quarters. You never heard of such a ridiculous number for a platform. Confusion took over you as several muggles gawked at you. Where were all of the other potential witches and wizards that were supposed to tend school with you?

"Harry Potter!" a female voice called out.

You turn around and notice a woman with ginger-colored hair.

"You must be the famous Harry Potter!" she exclaimed. "Nice to meet you! These here are my sons, Fred, George, and Ron. Ron has been cursed and he is well, a pony."

Ron seemed a bit quiet and shy.

You wave at him and he nervously waved back.

"How do you board the train?" you asked the woman.

"Oh, that is easy, you just run at the wall in between platforms nine and ten," she explained.

You looked in that direction. She wanted you to run smack-dab into a wall. Wow…

"Trust me," she said. "Run straight at the wall."

You obey what she told you to do. While running, you close your eyes, fearing that you might crash. By now, you must be past the wall. You open your eyes and cease your galloping, realizing that you didn't crash. It was magic. Ron appeared next to you and boarded the Hogwarts express. Both of you take seats across from each other.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself properly," Ron began. "I am Ron Weasley."

"I am Harry Potter," you said.

Ron gasped. "Everything is true! You are the famous Harry Potter! May I see your scar?"

You push back your dark bangs on your mane and show Ron your scar.

"That's awesome!" Ron exclaimed.

A female pony opened the door to your cabin. She was wearing a Merlin's hat. "Which one of you two wants to duel the great and powerful Trixie?" she asked.

You looked confused.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Oh, first years," she sighed. "You are underage as well and know no magic. Underage students cannot use magic outside of school. I should have known." She closed the door and left.

"Gee whiz," Ron said.

The door opened again and another pony reached her head over the threshold. "Mind if I sit with you two?"

"You can join us," you said.

Ron invited her in.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle," the pony began. "Actually, that is my pony name. My real name is Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you," Ron said.

"I am looking forward to learning all about the magical arts," Hermione said. "I am a very faithful student."

"I see," Ron began. "You must be very smart."

"I am smart, but at the same time, I have very few friends," Hermione said. "Princess Celestia told me that I should make tons of new friends while I attend school. I am to write to her often and report about my findings on the magic of friendship."

Ron snorted.

"This is not a laughing manner," Hermione snapped.

"Who is Princess Celestia?" you asked.

"She is a very strong, kind, and powerful pony witch-princess," Hermione explained. "She keeps the sun in the sky."

This girl was a bit funny in a weird way.

Hermione got a scroll and quill out of her book bag and began to write while reading what she was writing aloud. "Dear Princess Celestia..."

"Can you keep your thoughts inside your head?" Ron asked. "I'm trying to think."

Hermione stared at him.

"Sorry," Ron apologized.

Hermione continued. "I have learned more about the magic of friendship today. So far, I have met two boys on the Hogwarts express. I do have to admit that they are a bit strange, but I am hoping that the three of us will become great friends. We all seem so different, but even the most unlikely groups of people can put aside their differences and get along. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, aka: Hermione Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

Once you get off the train, you are hoping to ditch Hermione. You thought she was super annoying and really boastful about how intelligent she was.

"Do you have a cutie mark, Ron?" you asked.

Ron moved his stuff over that was covering his flank. No mark. "Not yet," he said slyly.

"Ah, that is okay, don't be too terribly upset," you said as you tried to make him feel better.

"But I feel so not-special," Ron groaned.

"Don't worry, you just have not found your special talent, yet," you began. "After all, we are first years and we are all starting out."

"I have my cutie mark!" Hermione exclaimed with excitement. "See?"

Ron turned to examine. "No offense, but we really don't care and it does not make you any more special than Harry and myself!"

"Well," Hermione huffed. "I found my special talent. It is studying magic and I am hoping to improve my skills towards this special talent even more."

"That is great!" you exclaim. Even though you thought Hermione was boastful and annoying, you were truly excited for her.

"No wonder why you don't have any friends!" Ron huffed.

You pounded your hoof into Ron's shoulder. "Ron!" you exclaim.

Hermione tried to hold back tears as she galloped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"That was rude," you said.

"Well," Ron began. "She is boastful and obnoxious. She probably knows what I said was true."

"Well, it doesn't mean that you have to rub it in her face," you said. "You really need to work on your manners, okay?"

"Alright," Ron said while hanging his head low. "I sometimes don't think before I speak," he mumbled.

You laughed. "No worries, we all do that sometimes. I even do that. I've had some heated battles with my aunt, uncle, and cousin back at home. Well, I guess I should not really call that place home. They are extremely rude and intolerable and sometimes I cannot help myself."

Ron looked up. "Really?"

"Yes," you said.

"Your words have helped me, but I feel terrible," Ron began. "She's probably off crying somewhere."

"We'll find her when we get to Hogwarts," you said. "All you have to do is apologize."

"Apologize?" Ron asked.

"Correct, just tell her that you are sorry."

"Okay," Ron said.

A half an hour later, the train pulled up into the station. You were excited and put your hooves up onto the window ledge and peered out. Floating lampposts lit the area. "Wow!" you said in awe.

"I am so excited!" Ron exclaimed. "I've never been this far away from home before!"

"Let's go!" you said.

You and Ron get off the train and huddle with the other first-years. After all, you could tell who they were because they looked like ponies. But, wait! If only the first years were cursed to be ponies, then why was Trixie a pony? She wasn't a first year. Speaking of her, where was she? You crane your head in all directions until you find her. She was talking with some of her human friends.

"I am the most magically advanced in my class," Trixie said to her friends.

You prod Ron with your hoof.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Come with me for a second, Ron," you urged.

"Okay," Ron said as he followed you over to Trixie and her friends.

"Hi," you said and you then introduced yourself to Trixie. "I couldn't help but notice that you are a pony as well. I thought the curse only made the first-years ponies."

"I put the same curse on myself," Trixie said. "I didn't want you first years to feel all different and uncomfortable. I'm not the only one."

"I see," you said.

"First years, this way!" called Hagrid from about a hundred feet away.

"Nice meeting you," you said to Trixie.

"Same here," Ron said as he galloped over with you over to the other first years.

"If you look across the lake, here," Hagrid began. "You will see Hogwarts."

You and Ron scrunch in with the other first-year ponies as they gasped at the amazing scene.

"Two people per boat!" Hagrid exclaimed.

You and Ron walked onto the dock and picked out a boat and got in.

Ron eyed Hermione who was about ten feet away in another boat and she whipped her mane the other way in anger.

A few minutes later, you are Ron were slowly drifting away magically towards the castle in your vessel.

"How am I supposed to apologize to Hermione if she ignores me and acts mad?" Ron asked.

"She will calm down soon," you said. "Don't give up. When people say bad things to me, I am not really willing to talk to them right away, either."

"Right," Ron said.

A few minutes later, you reach the shore. Ron hopped out of the boat and you followed the up the stairs and into the castle. The other first years nervously chattered with excitement.

"They are probably anxious to know what house they will be sorted into," Ron said.

"House?" you asked.

"There are four houses," Ron explained. "Trust me, you will want to be sorted into Gryffindor!"

"I think not!" a cold male voice called out from behind you.

You turn around. A skinny tan-colored pony with cold eyes looked at you. "You don't want into that house with those half-bloods!"

"Who are you?" you asked this guy.

"I am Malfoy," the pony said. "Draco Malfoy, to you!"

The two other ponies that stood on either side of Malfoy laughed.

"I," you began, but Malfoy interrupted.

Other students gathered to watch.

"Weasley!" snapped Malfoy to Ron. "I don't think that the famous Harry Potter would ever want to be in a house with you. You are just a wrong-sort."

"Um, excuse me," you began. "Ron is my friend here, and we can figure out this whole sorting thing on our own, thanks."

"If you wish," Malfoy said. "Just remember that Slytherin is the best house!"

You were not going to take this guy's words. He seemed like a rude full-of-himself bully and you turned around. "It's okay, Ron," you said as you patted him on the shoulder.

Professor McGonagall came out of the double doors from the castle and faced everyone. "First years, come into the great hall. We are ready for you. The feast will take place and you will be sorted into your houses!"


End file.
